Angle of Life
by Horaizon
Summary: Conversación entre dos amigos, definiendo mi punto de vista en diferentes angulos.


Bienvenidos sean. Bueno, este es un one-shot corto, pero en este he puesto mucho sobre mi. Es una conversación acerca de un punto de vista de dos amigos sobre la vida, que la verdad es el mío en diferentes ángulos. El anime se llama Ao no Exorcist (que pronto haré más historias de este), tarde en subirlo (hace un tiempo lo tenia hecho) porque no sabia si ya estaba en los géneros y como lo esta, estoy feliz. Este one-shot es demasiado especial para mi, no se si les guste o si me comprendan, pero tenía que escribirlo. Desearía que me hubiera quedado mejor, pero es todo lo que pude hacer mientras fingía estudiar. Ya que están aquí, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Angle of life<br>**

- Muy bien, concédame el placer de sentarse, Mephisto. – sugirió el señor Fujimoto mientras se sentaba en un sillón negro con una tacita de té de porcelana en sus manos.

Su muy querido amigo se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo unos tres días antes de la futura muerte de su amigo íntimo el exorcista.

- Tus visitas no son muy acostumbradas. – comentó Shiro.

- Así es, mi querido viejo amigo, así que espero que me entretengas. – dijo el extravagante Mephisto con aquel peculiar tono en su voz, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón vacante en frente al de su amigo y al lado de la cómoda chimenea.

Un ambiente demasiado agradable, dedujo Mephisto.

- Dime, Mephisto. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Cruz Verdadera? – pregunto Shiro tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

- Ah, todo andante, supongo. – contesto Mephisto con aire despreocupado haciendo un leve ademán con la mano.

- Me alegro. – sonrío el señor Shiro.

- Si, si, si. Las misma personas, mismas rutinas… comienzo a aburrirme de todo eso. – se quejo Mephisto con un triste suspiro.

- Eso es raro en ti. Siempre buscas la forma de hacer tu trabajo divertido. Nunca llegas a aburrirte. – dijo Shiro con una divertida y relajante sonrisa mientras colocaba su taza de te en la pequeña mesa estilo japonesa en medio de ambos.

- Ese nuevo trabajo que me has encargado, no es para tomárselo a la ligera, tú muy bien lo sabes. – replico Mephisto con otro suspiro. - ¡Pero no importa! – exclamó sonriente mientras se disparaba de su asiento y comenzaba a danzar por toda la habitación. – Esta vida no es aburrida, todo lo contrario, cada día más me enciende el interés.

- Que pena que pienses de ese modo, amigo. – dijo el viejo Shiro fingiendo tristeza.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco consternado, encendiéndole el interés aun más, volteándose hacia su amigo.

- Yo no pienso de ese modo. La vida no es tan interesante como crees. La mayoría de las personas engañan, mienten, son hipócritas e ignorantes.

- Exactamente, por eso. Nunca sabrás cual será su próximo movimiento. Tal vez su vida cotidiana sea un augurio en fastidio pero llegan a un punto donde sus vidas dan ese grandioso giro, yo mismo lo he presenciado, tu sabes que es así. – señalo Mephisto con aquella sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

- Tal vez… Pero, sin embargo, la vida no es más que algunos momentos agradables y desagradables, no es nada plausible, no es nada como tu estas pintando.

Mephisto vacilo por unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es así? ¡Ah! No me digas, tienes razones necesaria para tenerlo en claro. Pero yo no pienso de ese modo, no, mi querido amigo. Precisamente por eso admiro a los humanos, precisamente por eso te considero mi más intimo amigo, por tu forma de pensar diferente a la mía. ¡Eso me otorga aun más en que pensar y admirar! Es sorprendente como algunos piensan que la vida no es más que un rato estando de pies y otros que es lo más hermoso que Dios creó. Algunos no creen en el, porque piensan que no hay pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo, pero tu y yo tenemos bien claro que si existe, peleamos con el día a día. ¡Admiro a las personas! Algunos no piensan con certeza, otros si que exageran, otros tienen teorías terriblemente equivocadas, otros pesimitas, otros positivas y otros magníficamente ciertas y realistas. Este mundo es algo que hay que observar con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Precisamente, mi amigo, precisamente. – afirmo Shiro tomando otro sorbo de su taza de té y añadió – Supongo que con el tiempo que has vivido es suficiente para observar de cerca a los monstruos los humanos.

- Así es. – contesto Mephisto aun inspirado. – Pero no los aclames de ese modo tan cruel, no son monstruos, son ''personas''. – dijo divertido - Me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas, mi querido amigo… El amor gira sobre todas las cosas triviales y no triviales, comunes y no comunes, prácticamente todo se basa en ello. He observado personas increíblemente fuertes e increíblemente débiles y ambos admiro por igual. El engaño, la ambición, monotonía, ignorancia, cansancio… ¡todo lo que rodea a los humanos es digno de observar para mi! ¡Dulce sabor a insaciable chocolate! Me encanta como una cosa tan pequeña e insignificante causa un impacto tan increíble es sus monótonas vidas. La vida… ¿Alguna día se conocerá el verdadero significado? El 99% vienen a este mundo sin saber porque, solo el 10% encuentran una razón. ¡A veces no me explico como pueden ser tan ignorantes! Simplemente es injusto para los que sufren. He visto a aquellos, ya cansados, que se refugian en la soledad, alejándose de la humanidad y evitando todo contacto innecesario con esta… se vuelven distantes esperando que así, sus vidas dejen de ser tan dolorosas como ellos creen que son. Hay otros que disfrutan del contacto con la humanidad, queriendo cada vez más personas a su alredor para así nunca sentirse solos, pero en cambio al solitario, este, muy rara vez llega a conocer la verdadera amistad debido a que ha estado forjando amistades falsas con sentidos vacíos.

El viejo Shiro lo escuchaba atento con ambos ojos bien abiertos, apreciando la inspiración que brotaba de su amigo en aquellos instantes. Todo lo que recitaba era cierto.

- A veces me sorprendes de verdad, Mephisto. No sueles convivir tanto con los humanos como yo lo hago y sin embargo sabes tanto sobre ellos.

- Algunos, mi excelente exorcista, no dedican el interés que necesitan. Piensan que con la vida que llevan es suficiente, piensan que viven adecuadamente haciendo lo mismo todos los días, que sus vidas no necesitan nada cuando la verdad es que lo pierden todo. Fe, esperanza… ¡Ignoran todo! Algunos, mejor dicho, la mayoría pierden la oportunidad de dar el giro de sus vidas. – dijo este con otro suspiro.

- A eso se les llaman cobardes, solo eso. Miedo de que sus vidas cambien, de probar algo realmente nuevo, tienen miedo de probar lo interesante sin siquiera oír de ello. Ya nadie expresa lo que en realidad siente. Disfrazan los sentimientos volviéndolos vacíos. – murmuro Shiro, concordando con las ideas de su amigo.

- Ni más, ni menos. Hay tantas cosas sin significado que yo moriría por probar y sin embargo el mundo le da la menos importancia, negándose a la libertad. ¡Libertad de pensamiento! Ya pocos creen en eso. – dijo Mephisto volviendo a la inspiración.

- Solo los que piensan, creen, mi querido amigo. Y aquellos que no lo hacen, sus vidas suelen ser muy aburridas.

- Exactamente. – sonrío Mephisto mientras que observaba el fuego fluir quebrando la madera. – Me aburren completamente, vidas vacías y para nada interesantes. A veces hasta el mínimo deseo me entretiene, pero estos, ni si quiera eso poseen. Aquellas vidas inútiles. ¡Que pena que existan seres humanos así!– continuo Mephisto mientras volvía a danzar por toda la habitación. – Me alegra que compartas tu teoría conmigo, mi queridísimo amigo. Nuestras teorías podrían ser las mismas.

- Aun no lo creo de ese modo, Mephisto. No veo la raza humana con ninguna esperanza de cambio, como tu lo planteas. – replico el viejo Shiro tomando otro sorbo de su taza de té.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡Si este mundo es tan entretenido! – exclamo Mephisto nuevamente, con el incienso prendido en su interior.

- No lo creo así. – siguió negándose Shiro.

- Vale, vale. Me conformo con que me entiendas y saber entenderte, aunque el mundo jamás lo piense así. ¡Las cosas innecesarias! Solo en eso piensan, apenas se conciernan del mundo a su alrededor. – dijo Mephisto entristecido. – Además, gracias por ser mi amigo Shiro, para los humanos los amigos son algo verdaderamente preciado, yo estoy tratando de entender y personificar ese concepto en ti, he aprendido a quererte sin darme cuenta. – añadió volviendo a su inspiración.

- De nada, amigo. – contesto este con una leve sonrisa de alivio. – El mundo es bien confuso y engañazo y diciéndolo así, me refiero a la vida misma.

- En cierto modo, viven de la forma incorrecta. Son de la misma especie y no se aceptan a si mismos. Se rechazan mutuamente, sin darse cuenta el dolor que causan entre otros. ¡Si el mundo demonio fuera así, no tendría a donde huir! – exclamo Mephisto llevándose una mano arrepentida a la frente, tipo teatral.

- Huir seria una buena opción para los que piensan. – señalo Shiro con una sonrisa divertida.

- Como nosotros no pensamos, mi querido amigo, no es una opción adaptable para nosotros. – se unió Mephisto a las risas graciosas de su amigo. – Por ahora dejémosle el vivir a los indulgentes falsos.

Y ambos rieron despreocupados de lo que le depararía el futuro.


End file.
